Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, "Mickey, Calm Down!"
Hello, my name is Lincoln Lee. I am a father, of course, and I have a son, named Johnathan. If you must know, my childhood is crushed to pieces, and so is my son. There was this one Mickey Mouse episode that has scarred me, and my son for life. On September 6th, I got a divorce with my wife. Brenda. Me & her are considered as friends. Later on, I was cooking up some Chicken and Rice for just me & my son, because it's his favorite dish, but that's not all, I bought him a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD that I bought from Walmart. Now if you don't know that little section, where there will be those $1 DVDS, while I went through it, I found it. But there was a note, saying, "Whoever finds this, you have been warned." I thought that it was just a group of teenagers, playing a trick on parents, so that they won't watch it, but I wasn't gonna have it. Now, I surprised him with it, and he was excited. I felt like a real father. Right after I bought the DVD, I bought a portable DVD player. So, after the Chicken and Rice was done, I plated us both some of it, and some soda, and went straight to the Living Room. Me & him sat on the couch, and sat our plates on the coffee table. I inserted the DVD, as he begged me to do now, so I let it play. When it started, a couple of logos played, but as the logos played, I quickly noticed some extremely quick scene of Mickey... naked. I know, weird right? So, I didn't turn it off. Then, the part, where you have to press 'PLAY' in order for it to continue playing, but as I grabbed the remote, I heard a quick voice of Mickey screaming his butt off. I jumped, but quickly clicked 'SELECT' for it to play. My son was questioning me for why was I jumping. I answered by saying it was me, thinking that a bug was crawling on me. So, the cartoon was playing. The introduction of Mickey, walking up the camera, was completely off. First off, Mickey's arm, had blood, dripping off his arm, then Mickey's face was bruised up, and then I got concerned. He said, "Hey, everybody, it's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to inside my clubhouse?", but the way he said it, was so unsettling, he said it like a pedophile, like he's actually luring kids inside his clubhouse. But, what actually frightened me, was when he said, "You do. Don't you? Well, come in, or you will be dead with me." My son was confused, but I wanted to get out, but as a good father, I stayed with him. The camera was shaking a lot, then I heard a muffled scream of a girl. Then, I think that Mickey just kidnapped and gagged someone. Then he reached for the camera and decided to hold it himself. The women wasn't seen in the cartoon. We still heard screams while Mickey opened the door to the Clubhouse. He put the camera down as he was inside. Then he pushed someone down, and then had a needle in his hand. The muffled screams stopped. I was about to shred a tear. My son was interested. Mickey now had a crazed look on his face while picking up the camera. Then he said, "Sorry about that, I had to put that bitch to sleep." I was like so scared, yet so upset, I was like "who would make this". He went outside and decided to go to Goofy's Place. At first I thought the terrifying events were over, but yet, I was wrong. As he went to Goofy's Place, I told my son to quickly take out the trash, so he cannot not see this. I put it on Pause. When he was taking out the trash. I put it on Resume. I saw Goofy, tied up, with a bunch of cuts on his face. With his mouth gagged. Goofy looked like he was actually begging for mercy. Mickey puts the camera down, and takes the gag off Goofy's face. Goofy coughed and said, "Mickey, you need to calm down. You are becoming a maniac. You killed and tortured over 15 people here." Mickey replied, "No, listen. I will let the kids watch this, so they can understand that cartoons isn't always fun and made." Mickey grabbed a saw, and decapitated Goofy's head off. Blood was squirting on Mickey's face. Mickey laughed like a complete psychopath. Mickey left Goofy's Place, and went to his trashcan, and opened it. Inside was a bunch of dead ducks. It was horrific. Grotesque. Terrifying. Then he took me to back to his Clubhouse, and somehow Mickey started to scream in agony. He scream because the girl escaped. Mickey quickly grabbed the camera, and chased the girl down. The girl's face wasn't seen, but was running for her life. Mickey dropped the camera, and tackled the girl and inserted the needle, but before he did it, the girl yelled out, "MICKEY, CALM DOWN!!!!" The scene glitched out. While it went out, my son came in, and ran to me, as I hyperventilated. I tried to warn him not to watch it, I even yelled it out to him, but he sat there. I went in with him, to stop him, but it was too late. Mickey uncovered the lens, and he was at some type of basement. Behind him, was Daisy, Donald, and Pete, tied up upside down, butt-naked, gagged, muffling screaming in pain.' Mickey said, "Well, you know folks, cartoons might have lots of jolly things, but there are some extremely dark origins within it. As for me, I am a convinced cannibal, murderer, and kidnapper. These behind me are my friends, well, my victims, and there are now my food. Now, let's go see what they have to say," Daisy said, "Please, please Mickey. You have to calm down. You are mentally ill, and if you let me go, I can get you help. " Mickey grabbed a crowbar, and stabbed her in the head. Then Donald. Donald said, "Mickey!! Daisy is right. Whatever we did, we are sorry. Just please let us go." Mickey pused Donald's eyes in. Lastly, Pete. Pete said, "You are a messed up, twisted, motherfucker. You need to calm down. Calm down, Mickey. CALM DOWN, MICKEY!!!" Mickey screamed in agony. He stuck his hand inside Pete's stomach, and pulled the intestines out, and ate the intestines. Then spitted it out, saying it was disgusting. Mickey grabbed the camera, and opened another door, and saw Pluto exploded body in the oven, he opens the oven, and he says, "Hiya, pal!", then closes it up. And on the other side, there is Ludwig von Drake, tied to a table. Mickey puts on his gloves, and does a heart surgery on him. Mickey says, "You think you smarter than me now?" Then eats the heart. 5 hours later, he drags the girl in the beginning, but there is a brown ba over her head. Her hands is tied up, and she is conscious. She is screaming still. She is struggling to be free. Mickey looks down and tells her, "You better behavior in front of all of the audience. Or else." He walks away. The grabs a knife that was standing there in front of the camera, she reaches it, and grabs it, She begins to cut herself free. Once her hands is free, she takes the bag off her head, I was shocked. It was Clarabelle. Clarabelle was looking for her way out. She sees the camera, she grabs it. She said, "Help me! Help me! Mickey has gone mad, if you see this, immediately, call the police. He has killed everyone that he has known. I'm gonna hide. " Clarabelle hides in a closet. Mickey comes back, and screams in agony. Clarabelle comes out in stabs Mickey in the arm. Mickey screams. Clarabelle and Mickey starts to fight brutally. Me and my son are terrified, but is interested to see who will win. As they are fighting, Clarabelle rips off Mickey's ear, and bangs his head, HARD, on the table, causing the camera to crack, and fall to the floor. Mickey is still conscious. Clarabelle grabs a sledgehammer, and smashes Mickey's head off. The cartoon begins to blackout a little. Then we cut outside. Clarabelle is running down the street, and suddenly a car is heading for her. Clarabelle yells out "STOP" to whoever is driving. The car quickly stops. In the car, it was Minnie. Minnie was concerned. Minnie asked her, "What the hell happened!?!?" Clarabelle replies, "Mickey killed everyone. Daisy, Donald, Pete, The Professer, everyone!" Minnie opens the passengers seat door, and Clarabelle hops in. Then throws the camera out the car. The cartoon glitches. Then turns to black. Then the end credits begin to show. It was the regular end credits. I got up and ripped out the DVD player in fear, and broke it, with the DVD inside. Then I burned it. Now you know, I forbid my son for watching, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", I'm protesting Disney to shut down, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse", for good. Now, tell this day, because of that lost episode, my son was so terrified, that he killed himself by breaking the glass, and slitting his throat. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Blood and Gore Category:Suicide Category:Disney Junior